Bang Bang
by EliseRedding
Summary: Charlie gets into a relationship. nc
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS.

This story is adult themed, with n/c. PLEASE do not read if you're not into slash, or the mentioned warnings.

RESPOND! I live off that stuff. Do you want to hear more from me? Should i just shut it and never write again?

crossposted at and numb3rsslash

Charlie sat at the picnic table, enjoying the sun on his back as he graded his math for non mathematicians class. He scribbled in red ink, writing encouraging words in the margins of the papers. He sighed and sipped his drink, before he realized that it was empty. "Here, have some of my water." A familiar voice said.

Charlie looked up and blinked back his surprise. He took the water and raised an eyebrow, "Agent Edgerton, what brings you to this part of town..." Charlie's face paled, "It's not another sniper is it? Don hasn't said a thing."

Edgerton smiled, "Course he wouldn't. He knows you hate me, so why would he tell you I was here."

"I don't hate you, Agent Edgerton." Charlie said, setting down his things.

"Immaterial. You've got the right to dislike me. I don't agree with your reasons, but you have that right. Besides, there is not another sniper in town besides myself. I'm here on as a special instructor for the LAPD. I thought that while I was in town, I might as well drop in." Edgerton removed his sunglasses and wiped his eyes.

He ended up sitting opposite Charlie, looking out at the students. Charlie noted his predatorial glare. Charlie sighed, "So you instruct snipers here in LA. What brings you to my little corner of the universe?"

Edgerton shrugged, "I wanted to grab some of your equations to use in my courses. I also wanted to offer my beginner's course to you."

Charlie laughed out loud, "No no no... shooting that gun once was enough. It's out of my system."

Edgerton smiled and leaned forward, close to Charlie, "I think we both know that is just not true."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "Well, um... I'm not very good, and I agree with you, the adrenaline was great, but I could do the same from my office, watching tv."

Edgerton laughed, "TV isn't everything, Dr. Eppes."

"Charlie."

Edgerton smiled and nodded, taking his water bottle back and sipping from it, "As long as you call me Thomas." Edgerton grinned, "Charlie."

Charlie nodded, taking in Thomas Edgerton's presence. He seemed relaxed, but focused. Charlie was beginning to feel inadequate, and self conscious. Charlie crossed his arms, as if non verbally defending himself. "well then, Thomas, I could get you some equations, but what would you like the focus to be? Like the Sniper Zero case? Do you have any data for me?"

"You can come to my advanced class and observe. I'll have all the information then." Thomas looked into Charlie's face again, and Charlie felt exposed. Thomas continued, "I'd like you to think about thebeginner's course. Your brother Don told me that you did decently on your first time with a gun. It is no different then what your brother does every day, and frankly, there is nothing more thrilling then the feeling of something as powerful as a gun."

Charlie shivered and bit his lip. Edgerton laughed, "You look so innocent sitting there. I know Charlie, that deep inside you, you want that kind of power and control. The worst thing a person can do is deny themselves that right."

"I don't think you understand. I just don't like the idea of killing." Charlie said.

"Nor did I say you'd be running any sprees throughout town. We shoot targets or clay pidgeons." Edgerton brought his hand over Charlie's and squeezed a business card into it. "Call me."

Charlie's jaw opened slightly and his eyes flew to their contact. Thomas Edgerton's hand was still on his. Thomas laughed and stood up, "always a pleasure, Charlie."

Charlie's hand gripped the business card as he watched the Agent walk away. At that moment, Larry walked towards Charlie and sat down, "Who was that? What does he think wearing a leather jacket in this heat?"

Charlie swallowed hard and looked at the business card. Was Edgerton hitting on him? Charlie whispered out, "He looks good in leather."

Larry raised his eyebrows, "Charlie... I had no idea. Not that it matters but, wow... you think you know someone."

Charlie blinked and turned to Larry. "what? oh... ah.. yeah. I mean, I don't know. I'm not sure. Was he hitting on me? You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

Charlie turned the card over to see that the alusive agent had written 'bang bang' on the back. A smile twitched at the corner of Charlie's mouth. Larry was babbling now about physics or chemistry, Charlie wasn't really paying attention. Charlie turned to Larry and said, "I'm sorry Larry, I gotta go. I have a class to go to."

Charlie stood up and walked away, the card still clutched in his hand. Edgerton had a way of sweeping into town, and sweeping everything with him. Charlie pursed his lips. What was the harm in one class? He had enjoyed the shooting range before with Don, who didn't really want to teach him any how. Charlie bit his lip. Don would be very angry at Charlie for going to a sniper class. Charlie walked into his classroom and looked at the class. He paused at the chalkboard and then turned, facing the bored students. Charlie rolled on his feet and said, "Class. Today... you're going to hand in the homework and then go out and enjoy the day. Dismissed."

The class looked at him momentarily with bug eyes and then excitedly rushed out of the classroom. Charlie picked up his cellphone and called thomas. Edgerton picked up immediately, "Well that didn't take long."

"You have one hour in a shooting range to convince me." Charlie said.

"My, aren't we ever the eager student."

"One hour, thomas, to convince me that what you choose to do for a living isn't psychotic." Charlie explained, unable to contain a small smile.

"Game on." Thomas said, "I'm looking forward to it. Do you need a ride?"

Charlie shrugged, "I'm sure i can bike to it."

Edgerton laughed, "I'll be there in five minutes. We're going out to the country."


	2. chap2

Charlie shifted uncomfortably on the ground. He watched as Edgerton angled his body and then stopped moving. Charlie had to remind himself that Thomas was indeed alive. He watched the muscles of the older man, taut and prepared. Charlie scrunched his nose. He'd never be able to stay still for that long, unless he was deep in thought and really, he had no control over that. Charlie noticed how Thomas' chest would lightly move with Edgerton's shallow and slow breathing. Suddenly, Thomas shot, and Charlie jumped. Edgerton, body still in position, turned his head, "You alright there, Charles?"

Charlie blushed and looked down, "Yeah... just didn't expect it."

"that's the point." Thomas said, chuckling. "Now come over here, I'm going to put you in the prone position."

Charlie shook his head, "No, I'm fine with watching. Did you kill something?"

Thomas looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow, "Just because I love sniping does not mean I like to kill things. In fact, I like making sure that snipers don't go crazy and start sprees."

Charlie blushed again, "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to the idea of guns being synonymous with death. I worry for Don and all."

"He's been shot. How did you deal with that?" Thomas moved from his position, closer to Charlie's.

Charlie leaned back on his arm and shrugged, "Not well. I thought he was dead, and it being an anomaly that he survived. I mean, statistically, he is constantly beating the odds of survival."

edgerton listened and nodded, "You're right, but you're leaving out experience from your equation. What I love about you is that you can quantify most actions and situations, Charlie, but once emotion is involved, you don't seem to be able to measure up."

"Emotion can be quantified, Agent Edgerton." Charlie challenged, "It's merely psychology. You can assign certain emotions values and graph them."

Edgerton grinned, "Oh really? Well, what are the chances of you surviving if you were placed in your brother's shoes?"

Charlie winced, "Slim to none."

"And Don has been doing FBI work for over fifteen years. He's trained to deal with his emotions as well as trained instincts. He's got a better chance at survival then most people. He's an excellent agent."

"I know." Charlie said, falling into himself.

Thomas reached out and gently shook Charlie. Charlie looked up surprised. Thomas replied, "Don't do that. Don't shut down because someone happens to have a different view than yours. You're worried for your brother and you don't know the job specifics. I'm here to tell you that i know the job. I know the stress and pressure, and your brother is one of the finest agents. You don't have to worry about him dying."

Charlie noticed half way through Thomas' words that Thomas' hand was still on his shoulder. Charlie looked at it and nodded. "I know, but I just... I can't stop worrying for him."

"Quantify how much you love your brother. Give me your best value. Is he worth more than say... your father?"

Charlie looked up shocked, "No. I can't make those decisions!"

edgerton laughed, "Seems to be that you can't quantify love."

Charlie fell silent, thinking over thomas' words. Thomas smiled, "Back to shooting. I guaruntee that it'll aid in your emotional control. Now look into the scope and just aim. Remember to take in wind."

"There is no wind."

"There is always wind, it's just how much. Consider the air pressure, and gravity. Aim slightly higher then your intended target." Edgerton placed the gun in Charlie's hands.

Charlie put it into position, remembering Edgerton as well as Don's words. Charlie looked into the scope. "alright."

Edgerton moved beside Charlie, placing his arms over Charlie's back, physically making Charlie change his position. Charlie noticed his heart rate jumping, and he broke a small sweat across his brow. Edgerton moved closely to him, "Hold it."

Thomas brought his hand up to Charlie's brow and wiped it. He kept his hand there for another moment, before letting it drop back to Charlie's lower back. "alright, Charlie, you're doing fine. Keep your eye on the scope and the target. take a moment to calm your breathing. Do you remember the breathing technique you told me in the car?"

Charlie noded and Edgerton smiled, "Good. Now take a deep breath and practice the release. I'll tell you when to shoot."

Charlie was finding it hard to regulate his breathing. Edgerton moved closer, bringing his mouth to Charlie's ear. "Breathe in, and out. Nice and steady. Become comfortable. This is the greatest feeling in the world. You're completely in control of this situation. All factors belong to you. Breath in, and out."

Edgerton began to breath in Charlie's ear along with Charlie's breaths. Charlie wanted to lean into Thomas at that moment. He wanted to turn his head and taste those lips. He began to focus on Thomas' breathing and slowly yet surely, his heart rate went down. Charlie focused on the target. Thomas whispered out, "Breathe out... shoot."

Charlie pulled the trigger, keeping calm, and felt the gun jerk back. Charlie grinned, his hands shaking. He turned to see Edgerton watching him, almost lustfully. Charlie's smile widened, "I did it."

"You did, and well, I might add." edgerton said, not moving his body from Charlie's.

Charlie tilted his head up, rolling onto his back, looking into Edgerton's face. Edgerton gently, more gentle then Charlie had expected for the man, took Charlie's hands and squeezed them. "Do you feel the adrenaline? the control you had? Do you see why sniping can become more than a hobby for some?"

Charlie nodded, "I was completely calm, Thomas. The other time I did this, I jumped about a million feet! I can't believe it."

Thomas laughed and brought his face closer to Charlie's. "Am I speaking to a convert?"

Charlie whispered, "Yes."

Edgerton's eyes took on the lustful note again. The agent bent down and lightly brushed his lips over Charlie's. Thomas brought his hand to cup Charlie's face as he bent down for another kiss. Charlie, much to his surprise, leaned into it, opening his mouth slightly. He discarded the gun, for grabbing a handful of Thomas' shirt. Edgerton leaned over the young mathematician, dragging his leg between Charlie's, entangling them. Charlie pushed his own body against Thomas', as if to prove that he wanted him. Edgerton darted his tongue into Charlie's mouth, tasting the professor. Charlie's heart rate and breathing were increasing. Thomas leaned back, "Your hour is up, Charlie. Tell me that you will let me work with you."

Charlie looked into Edgerton's face. His lips were swollen from the kisses, and his eyes were dark and bottomless. Charlie put up a hand to edgerton's mouth, still testing if any of this was happening. Edgerton took Charlie's fingers into his mouth, letting himself taste some more. He seemed to move over him with an enjoyment that could only be described as primal. Charlie seemed to shudder and whispered out, "You better believe it."

Edgerton smiled and stood up. "Shall we return?"

Charlie looked at the older male, observant of how Edgerton had placed back his cool exterior. Charlie, out of breath and still lying on the ground, nodded. Thomas laughed and bent down, helping Charlie up. The two men walked back to the car. Charlie walked with his head down. thomas watched as the younger man seemed to drag his feet and fall again into his silence. thomas walked up to Charlie and put his hands on Charlie's shoulders. He turned the young mathematician around and leaned the both of them into the car. Charlie seemed to flinch. Edgerton asked quietly, "Are you afraid, Charlie?"

"No. Yes. No." Charlie said. He looked up and then ducked his head.

Edgerton lifted his face, "Charlie. The entire point of life is to own it. You make your own decisions, not me. You want to pretend none of this happened? Then pretend. I won't. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen."

Charlie nodded, "I don't want to either, but I'm just... I don't know."

Thomas leaned in closely and kissed Charlie again, this time knowing that Charlie needed support mostly, whether it was metaphorically or quite literally. Charlie kissed back as Edgerton pressed more firmly against his body. Charlie separated, gasping for breath and Edgerton smiled, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Charlie said with conviction. "I want to continue."

Thomas nodded and stood up, "well, until next time. We should head back. You've got class. Perhaps tonight."

Charlie watched Edgerton, full of ego and confidence, walk to the driver's side. Charlie paused and the agent called behind him, "You coming?"


	3. 3

Alan moved about the kitchen, preparing a meal for tomorrow's date. He had dinner with a woman from his old job as an urban planner. Her name was Jennifer, and they barely knew each other, despite working in the same building for years together. Alan checked the oven. The meal would be done soon. The door slammed as Charlie walked into the house. Alan called out, "And which one of my beloved sons has come home?"

"It's just me, Dad." Charlie yelled out.

"Come here, Charlie, and try some of this."

Charlie walked in, with a lightness to his step that Alan hadn't seen in a while. Alan paused looking at the goofy grin on Charlie's face. Alan smiled, "So who is the lucky lady?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The new lady? You're walking like you've just fallen in love."

"Not love, Dad." Charlie said, grinning.

Charlie looked down at the foods Alan had out and dipped his fingers into the pasta dish. Alan smacked his hands, "Hey! That's for my lady."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is it this time? Besides, you said I could try some. It's good by the way."

Alan sighed, "Thank you. her name is Jennifer. Now tell me the name of your new girl. Is it Amita?"

"Nope. I'm sorry dad, I'm not in love. I'm just in a good mood." Charlie grinned.

Alan sighed, "I can tell when my own blood has fallen for someone. So it's not Amita. It's not another student, is it?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, Dad. I am not dating anyone. I had a math break through is all."

"You're a terrible liar, my son." Alan said.

At that moment, Don walked in. "Charlie?"

Charlie grinned, "sorry I can't continue this thrilling conversation, Dad. I'm in here, Don!"

Don walked in and smiled, "Hello my hooky playing younger brother."

"Do you have an older one?" Charlie quipped, laughing.

Don rolled his eyes, "So where were you today?"

"At class."

"No you weren't, now come on. Where were you?" Don said.

"Charlie, It's not like you to skip classes." Alan said.

Charlie shrugged and moved over to taste the fruit salad in front of him. "Dad, less melon in this. More strawberries and blueberries."

Don raised an eyebrow and smiled, "No really, where were you? I left work to meet with you, like we planned, and you weren't around. Your bike was there, which means someone picked you up or you walked to town."

Charlie blinked, "I'm sorry, Don. I completely forgot! Let's reschedule! I'm so sorry. I haven't been myself lately."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me where you were." Don said, crossing his arms.

"I think it's a lady friend." Alan said, "He won't tell me who."

"Dad, I said it was a physics breakthrough for... Larry. Yeah, Larry had a breakthrough and I helped him, and I feel good about it. I was working on it all day, Don, I'm sorry I missed you." Charlie smiled and stood up as if to leave.

Alan grabbed his arm, "You said it was a math breakthrough, not a physics break through for Larry. Also, you've never missed a single class. None of this is like you Charlie. You're lying and skipping work. You ditched Don. You've never ditched him a day in your life."

Charlie looked between his two family members, "Just forget it, dad. I can make my own decisions. Why are you two interogating me anyway?"

Before either of the older Eppes could respond, Charlie's cell rang. Charlie picked it up, seeing whose name was on the screen: Thomas. "Hello... yeah. My house. Sure. No, I'm just being interoggated by my father and brother. Yeah, I can meet you. Bye."

Charlie looked at Don and Alan. "I gotta go. You two are constantly bugging me to have my own life, and to look outside in the world. Well, Perhaps now would be a good time to let me."

Don raised an eyebrow, "Charlie, Are you in trouble?"

Charlie began to collect his things, placing them in a backpack, "No, Don."

"Are you doing things that would get you into trouble?"

"No, Don."

"Why can't you talk about it?"

Charlie sighed, knowing the response that would piss Don off the most, "It's top secret."

Much to Charlie's satisfaction, Don's lip curled. Charlie waved to the two, "goodbye. Dad, Jennifer will love what you've made for her."

With that, Charlie left, slamming the front door. Don walked to the front window and looked out. A car was parked, but it was dusk, and he couldn't get a good look at the driver. Charlie hopped into the driver's side and drove off. Don sighed and shook his head. "Was I ever this difficult?"

"Worse." alan said, "You didn't use to compliment me on my cooking when you stormed from the house like a hormone driven teenager."

Don sighed, "I thought we were good. I know I piss him off sometimes, but we've been... you know... making up for lost time."

"Give him time then, Don. Charlie is still adjusting to you being around more."

"Yeah, but he's hiding stuff now. I mean... he was all smiley, and then he got defensive. Also, who was that on the phone? Do you know? is he hanging out with new people?"

Alan raised his hands, "You know as much as I do! I thought it was a girl, but he kept insisting there wasn't a love interest involved."

Don sighed, "I should have them followed."

"Charlie would kill you."

"Charlie can't look at a gun without flinching. I doubt he'd be able to kill me. Perhaps if he read his math notes, i might die of boredom."

"Be nice." Alan said, laughter in his voice, "We'll just wait him out, as always."

Don shrugged, "I still want to know why the drastic behavior change."

"Don't we all." At that moment, the oven dinged, and Alan moved to continue cooking, while Don stole some pasta salad. Both men's minds were filled with unanswered questions.

Charlie looked out of the loft apartment. There were floor to ceiling windows, looking out at downtown LA. Charlie stood, staring at the angles. Thomas lived in a minimalist but well-off apartment. Everything seemed to be extraordinarily clean, and Charlie once again felt intimidated and out of place. He never thought of himself as dirty or messy until he was standing right there in the room. Thomas watched from the kitchen, pouring some wine. "Charlie, Tell me what's on your mind?"

Charlie looked back, eyes wide open, like the heart on his sleeve. "Just feeling... kinda lost all the way up here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm used to the suburb and the school. This is an entirely new atmosphere." Charlie pointed out, "How can you afford this on a teacher's salary?"

"I'm a consultant sniper, one of the best in my field. They pay me more than adequately." Edgerton laughed.

He walked down to Charlie and looped an arm around Charlie's waist. Thomas pressed his body against Charlie's and kissed the younger Mathematician's neck. "Wine?"

Charlie leaned back and greatfully accepted the wine. He took a small sip. "I feel... like I'm doing something dangerous."

Thomas shrugged, "Why is that? Still hate me?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I never hated you. I just think you're pompous sometimes."

Thomas laughed, "Oh, and you've never displayed an enlarged ego ever in your life? I bet you're a sore loser."

Charlie shook his head, "Am not."

Thomas kept kissing Charlie's neck, "mmm... are to. I have you profiled, charlie. Remember the first time you saw me? You hated the fact that I called your... equation a guess."

"It wasn't a guess. it was math. You can't disagree with math. It's consistant. human opinion is not."

"You're proving my point." Edgerton said, "My point is, you don't necessarily trust me, or you're still trying to figure me out, and in that sense, i'm not a safe bet, I'm a gamble. So I am dangerous." Thomas paused, "I like that."

Charlie chuckled, "You would. and you're right, sortof. I am trying to figure you out."

Thomas turned Charlie around and kissed him deeply, tasting the wine in Charlie's mouth. "Let me help you figure it out, and if it's dangerous, who cares? You live once, Charlie, and I bet you haven't even started."

Charlie tried to argue, upset at how Edgerton knew his fears so well and used them against him. the words caught in Charlie's throat when Thomas' hands began to skim down his chest and stomach, to playing with the hem of his pants. Charlie's breathing began to go up and Thomas began to pull him towards the living room couch that viewed the city lights. Charlie followed numbly, feeling like a student all over again. He whispered out, "Teach me."

This halted Thomas slightly. Thomas slipped his hands, smooth and slightly cold Charlie noted, under Charlie's shirt, "what did you say?"

Charlie pulled Thomas to him and initiated more kisses, these ones faster and harder. "I said, Teach me. Everything. I'm yours. Willingly."

Thomas' eyes took on the predatorial glint. He was like a large panther, looking at his prey, and Charlie found that he liked it. He liked the feeling that Thomas wanted him. He wanted Thomas to mark him. Claim him. Charlie wanted to be dangerous, live on the edge. He didn't want to be the geek brother of Don the Great's. Thomas slid Charlie's shirt off of him and grabbed him around the waist, pushing him down on the couch. Thomas' leg pushed between Charlie's, causing the younger one to let out a small moan hidden in a gasp. Thomas sighed out, "That's it, Charlie. Trust me."

Charlie nodded and leaned back, allowing edgerton's eyes to fall over his chest. Edgerton placed a hand in the middle of Charlie's chest and he dragged his nails down, following the thin trail of hair to the waistline of Charlie's jeans. Edgerton unbuttoned them slowly, Charlie watching, frozen to the spot. Thomas moved his body over Charlie's, pushing his knee harder, causing Charlie to arch his back with a whimper. Thomas began to drag his teeth across Charlie's shoulder. He bit once, and Charlie yelled out, breathing heavily. Thomas leaned up and took one of Charlie's earlobes in his mouth. Charlie shut his eyes and let out a satisfied breath. Thomas whispered, his voice full of lust and need for Charlie, "Do you want this? Tell me what you want."

Charlie was about to answer when thomas' hand drifted down to his exposed belly, the agent's fingers dragging lightly across before dipping below his jeans. Charlie gasped and arched into thomas' hand, attempting to have more contact. "Yes... thomas, please. I want you to touch me."

Thomas grinned and laughed. He sat back on his haunches and looked at Charlie, squirming beneath him. The young man was panting, with a light sweat on his body. There was a bruise forming where he had bitten Charlie's shoulder. Thomas smiled and placed his hand directly in between Charlie's legs, applying pressure. Charlie rotated his hips, pressing himself harder against Edgerton. Thomas said, looking into Charlie's face, "I will. I want you, and I'm going to have you."

with that said, Thomas slipped down, zipping the pants all the way down and tugging them off. Impressed, Thomas placed his lips on one of charlie's thighs, darting his tongue out. Charlie brought a hand down, touching Thomas' hair, feeling how soft it was. Thomas gently began to lick his way up towards Charlie's hardened penis. He smiled and placed his lips on the tip, suckling it. Charlie had resorted to moaning, no longer able to coherently speak. There were a few jumbled encouraging words, but that seemed to be all the mathematician could get out. Thomas pushed Charlie's hips down and pushed his lips further down the shaft. He moved his head up and down, enjoying how easily undone Charlie was. thomas lifted his head, his fingers lazily playing with Charlie's balls. "You're mine, Charlie... I'm claiming you."

Thomas bit down on Charlie's thigh and felt the shaking of orgasm. Thomas grinned again and went back to work on Charlie's shaft, using charlie's body and moaning as signs of how close. In minutes, charlie arched his back, while thomas swallowed everything he had to offer. Charlie fell back, sweating, breathing heavily, eyes glazed in the post orgasm heaven that Thomas loved seeing. Thomas crawled up CHarlie's body again and laid his body on his. Thomas reached Charlie's arms up over his head and bent down close to his face. "You're mine."

Charlie nodded, still breathing heavily, "All. Yours."


	4. 4

Charlie sat in Thomas' bed. He was wrapped in a blanket with a cup of coffee. Thomas was storming all over the open apartment. "Charlie! Have you seen my-"

"Thigh holster? Yeah, we broke it last night." Charlie said chuckling. "Your extra is in the closet."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"You told me when you broke it."

"I believe you're the one who broke it."

Charlie sipped his coffee, "Someone is going to be late to work."

Thomas smirked and went into the closet, coming out with the thigh holster. "well, unlike certain genius professors I know, My work doesn't let me take off a week for a consulting job."

Charlie leaned back and shooed the older man. "go work so I can please you when you get home from a hard day's work."

Thomas was about to leave when he walked back over to Charlie. He bent down and quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek. "See you later."

Charlie grinned like a five year old who had been given candy. "See you soon."

Thomas was out and Charlie looked at the apartment. it was always dreary and lonely when no one was around. Charlie sighed and decided to call Don. He hadn't spoken to him in a few days, and Alan was probably worried sick. Charlie didn't like saying he was away on a consulting job, but nor did he want to let him and Don know that he was some sniper's boy toy. charlie paused. Was he just this week's prey? Thomas did look really sweet when he had kissed him on the cheek. Charlie sighed. He'd never know. Don's cell rang and he picked up. "Eppes."

"Hey Don, how are you?"

"Charlie! How are you? How's the gig? NSA stuff?" Don sounded geniunely pleased to see him.

Charlie chuckled, "You know I can't tell you. Actually, I'm in the city for a few hours, was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch?"

"Sure thing. Where do I need to pick you up?"

Charlie walked to the large glass windows and looked down, seeing a restaurant on the corner. "How about I meet you at O, the new place on Delaware?"

Don let out a breath, "A little pricey, don't you think?"

"I'll pay." Charlie said, grinning.

Don shook his head, "You sound like a snotty corporate exec. Alright, alright, I'll meet you there... it'll take me twenty minutes or so, where are you?"

"Close by. I'll be there in twenty as well." Charlie hung up.

Snotty corporate exec? Charlie bit his lip. He had never been called snotty a day in his life. He had always been so nice, so everyone told him. Charlie sighed. Had he changed in the last few days? Charlie went for the shower before running down the street to meet Don.

Don had been five minutes and 43 seconds late, to which Charlie had informed him. Don laughed and hugged the youngest Eppes. "Charlie. It's only been a few days, but man, I'm just not used to you consulting anymore. I'm used to you at school or in my office, or with Dad. Which, by the way, have you seen him lately?"

Charlie shook his head, "I've been tied up. I called him the other night. Turns out that Jennifer woman was horrible!"

Don laughed, "She was. She calls every day. Dad's about ready to change the numbers."

Charlie grinned and smiled at the waiter. The young waiter smiled and said, "Ah, Dr. Eppes, back again. The usual?"

Charlie nodded, "Thank you Eric, and the same for my brother Don here, except without the alcohol."

Don shook his head, "You amaze me every day, Charlie. How do they know you? You have a usual here?"

"Yeah, I usually come..." Charlie paused and looked down. He wanted to tell Don so badly. Charlie sighed, "I usually come here a lot. They've got good food."

Don looked at his little brother, concerned, "Charlie, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. A lot of things, but I can't. I wish i could."

Don leaned over the table. "Charlie... You know you can talk to me about anything and it stays between us, right? Is this the same stuff from the last time we were all home together? If there's anything I can fix..."

"Stop being so supportive. It makes my decisions harder." Charlie quietly said.

"What decisions?" Don said, his voice getting overly protective.

Charlie shook his head, "I can't. I really wish i could. Besides, you'd hate it."

"Charlie, I hope you're taking care of yourself."

Charlie nodded, "I am. I'm taken care of."

The waiter Eric came back over and served the two some lunch that Don had never seen. Charlie's came with a beverage. Eric asked politely, "And will thomas be joining you this evening?"

Charlie blushed, "no. No thomas. Just my brother and myself. Thank you Eric, this'll do."

Eric nodded and left. Don raised an eyebrow, "Who is thomas?"

"No one."

"Doesn't sound like no one."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Leave it alone."

Don raised an eyebrow, "You're not consulting are you?"

Charlie let out a shaky sigh, "I knew this was a mistake... I knew it."

"Charlie, what the hell is going on with you?" Don demanded, "If you're only in town for an hour or so, where did you shower? I haven't seen you in days, you're skipping classes, working for me and large elaborate lies. Where did you get this money from for these dinners? Charlie... I want answers. Now."

Charlie gulped, "I can't tell you. You'll... disapprove."

Don sat back, "Charlie, I want you to be able to come to me with anything."

"I'm seeing someone, Don... and I'm taking a vacation, but since neither you nor dad will approve, i've lied and said I was consulting." Charlie sighed and downed his alcoholic beverage, asking for another.

"Charlie... is it that bad that you need to run? I mean, I'd take P versus P over this running away stuff."

Charlie sighed, "You protect me. All the time. This is my time to protect you. You won't be able to handle it, and I'm not going to say anything. I'm not running. I just needed a break, and I'm with someone who... is teaching me, we'll say. They... they're taking care of me now."

Don rubbed his face, "You know this sounds crazy, right? You're not being forced or anything are you?"

Charlie shook his head, "no."

"Have you done anything you didn't want to? Coersion? Are you safe? I want you to come home, Charlie."

Charlie sighed, "I don't have to answer those questions. I'm with someone who is going to care for me and is teaching me new things. I'm improving in everything. I know certain delicacies. I know what the city looks like from the 24th floor at night. I know how to aim better. I know what its like to sleep in all day, in rich silk sheets, knowing I don't have to go anywhere, be anyone, solve anything. I know that I haven't been a freak to this person. Sorry if i don't want to give this up just yet."

"I'll tell everyone. I'll have you followed."

"Why would you mess with the things that make me happy?" Charlie asked.

"Because you told me I'd be disappointed." Don said, "And If I truly would be disappointed in you, then its not worth doing. Losing my respect for you is not worth doing it."

Charlie sat in silence, chewing over these thoughts. Don looked at his brother until Charlie made eye contact. Charlie sighed and threw down a hundred, "I'm sorry."

Charlie stood up and left the restaurant. He dragged a hand through his hair and began to walk away. Don quickly exitted the building and yelled after the youngest Eppes. Charlie picked up his pace and rushed across the busy LA street. Don followed behind him. Charlie looked over his shoulder, Don gaining on him. Charlie raced inside the building and flew into the elevator, pressing close, seeing Don enter. Charlie leaned against the shut doors as he escaped his brother, and moved upwards.

Don swore to himself as he watched his brother go upstairs. He thought back to his conversation in the restaurant. Charlie was babbling about learning new things. A smile played across his lips and Don jumped on the next elevator, pressing floor twenty-four. Once he reached the top, he saw a door slam, and no other noises up or down the hall. Don walked over to the door, noting its number. 2408. Don scribbled it down and tapped on the door. As expected, no response. Don sighed and turned to leave. He almost ran straight into a person with groceries. Don flushed red and caught one of the bags. "I'm sorry..."

The person backed up and smiled, "Agent Eppes! Fancy meeting you here."

Don smiled and grabbed a grocery bag, "Well, I had no idea you were in town, Edgerton. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here as a teacher for the LAPD snipers. I'm just running a course or two... or four."

Don laughed, "Course you are. You love that stuff. Hey, you haven't seen my brother, have you?"

Edgerton smiled, "You'll be the first I call if I run into him."

Don's instincts told him to push Edgerton further. He cleared his throat, "Oh, well thank you Thomas. He's needed at home, family emergency and all. I thought I saw him around here. Thomas is your name, isn't it?"

Edgerton nodded and walked to apartment 2408. "That is my name. It's been a pleasure talking, Agent Eppes."

Edgerton walked into the apartment and scowled. He dropped his groceries off into the kitchen and walked out into the living room. Charlie had taken a dry erase marker and was using his windows for an equation. Thomas raised an eyebrow and watched the mathematician at work. Charlie's hands flew across the windows, his body jumping between the different panes. THomas cleared his throat, but knew before hand that Charlie was off in his own world, not paying attention to anything but the numbers. Thomas sighed and grabbed a towel from the kitchen. He ran some water over it and returned to the windows. Charlie paused and then leapt back into his equations, Thomas' only indication that Charlie acknowledged his presence. Moving to the window, Thomas began to wipe away some of the equations. Charlie immediately rushed to Thomas,questioning, "What are you doing!"

Charlie grabbed Edgerton's wrists, holding him back, placing himself between the window and Thomas. Thomas' glare was intense, his jaw set. Charlie knew he was in trouble. "Thomas..."

"What did you tell Don?"

Charlie blanched and turned back to the window, commencing his work, "nothing..."

"He was outside of the apartment. He knows you went in here, and knows that I live here now."

Charlie's shoulders slumped. "I... he followed me. I saw him for lunch, and Eric asked where you were, and I just... i left and he chased me here. I didn't know what to do, Thomas... but if what you said is true, then he knows. He knows I'm not consulting. He knows I'm with you."

Thomas nodded, "Excellent deductions, Dr." There was a sneer in thomas' voice and Charlie winced. Thomas continued pushing Charlie, moving towards the windows, "Get your numbers off of my window. We need to talk about what you're going to do."

Thomas left Charlie with the dish rag, looking confused. After a few minutes, Charlie saught Thomas out, who was standing on his balcony, smoking a cigarette. Charlie scrunched his nose at the habit. "Finished cleaning, Thomas."

THomas turned, "So, what happens if Don finds out about us. There isn't even an us. You're my student, and we happen to be more intimate with each other. Why is any of this Don's business?"

"I lied to them. Said I was somewhere I wasn't."

"You've done that before. I'm sure that your top security clearance has placed you in some serious situations." Edgerton moved to Charlie's side, enjoying slightly that Charlie didn't like his habit.

Charlie nodded, "This is a little more... dishonest."

"does your family know you're gay?"

Charlie sighed, "They think I'm straight. I don't know what I am, to be honest. I just... enjoy all people."

THomas nodded, "That makes more sense then the black and white cut and dry crap. Why is it bad that they know that you are basically living with me. this has to end eventually, Charlie. I know you. You'll need to go back to work, back to your house... back to that life."

Charlie nodded, "I... I want to go back to class and school. I like that house and those things, but I've learned a lot about myself. The human condition. This is an experience. I don't want it to end."

Edgerton blew out some more smoke and moved to Charlie, roughly grabbing his jacket, "Well, sometimes we dont get what we want."

Charlie shook slightly and avoided Thomas' eyes. "Why are you so angry? You got what you wanted. You came in to town, and collected me, like a stamp or seashell, or whatever people collect these days."

"That's all this is? You are equating your value with a stamp?" Thomas was even shocked with Charlie's brutal honesty.

Charlie laughed harshly, "I'm naive, yes, but not enough to think that this is love, or that you're a boyfriend. I'm using you as a way to escape. I get a lot more out of this then you do."

Edgerton nodded, "You learn quickly."

Charlie watched as Edgerton offered him the rest of his cigarette. charlie shook his head no. Thomas forcibly took Charlie's hand and placed the cigarette into it. He then turned so that he was pressed against Charlie's back and they were both facing the city life and scape. Edgerton, with an urgency and a roughness that seemed almost desperate, pulled their pants down. When Edgerton was done, his body jerking against CHarlie's, He turned and walked inside, wordlessly. Charlie remained where he was for a moment, calming his breathing. He slowly and gingerly redressed himself. There would be bruises. Dark ones covering his hips. The bite mark on his shoulder was sore. Charlie dropped his head. He had felt used for the first time since he had temporarily taken up space in Agent Thomas Edgerton's residence. Charlie brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled. After coughing for a bit, he finished it and walked in. It was punishment. He was being punished. Edgerton loved control more than anything and Charlie knew that even the slightest devience would be interpretted as a rebellion. Thomas couldn't handle that. Charlie headed to shower, knowing that Edgerton needed to be left alone, or else he'd have to face his anger. The shower was hot, the sprays biting into his sore skin. Charlie found himself crying.


	5. 5

The following week, Charlie returned to classes. He no longer biked, since he was picked up and dropped off by Thomas. Charlie had told his father that he had gotten a temporary apartment. He wanted to try living on his own for a while. this news had startled Alan, knowing how much Charlie fought against the idea of letting go their house ,their family and their mother, so he had called Don. Charlie was in the middle of his seminar when the door opened. Don had walked in and sat down. Charlie rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued the lecture. Don crossed his arms, watching the students. They seemed different from the last time Charlie had taught. The students seemed bored and unhappy. He overheard one guy whisper next to him, "Eppes has turned into a total hardass. Midlife crisis shit... I thought he was too young for that."

Don had never heard the words hardass and charlie used in the same sentence. The class did seem to stretch on, charlie not even breaking for questions. Once the class was over, Charlie dismissed them and walked back to his office. Don quickly followed. "Charlie, hey..."

Charlie returned a tight lipped smile, "Hello Don, what can I do for you?"

"Just checking in on my brother, is that wrong?"

Charlie shrugged, "I'm fine."

"How is Edgerton?"

Charlie froze except for the slight tremor in his hands, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Don almost laughed out loud. "You serious?"

Charlie sighed and grabbed his jacket, taking the door to the courtyard. Don followed, shocked to see Charlie take out a pack of cigarettes. Don grabbed the first one from Charlie's mouth, stomping on it. "What the hell are you doing?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, taking out another one. "Making my own decisions."

"Couldn't you decide to learn to drive or something?"

Charlie shrugged and lit the smoke. He leaned against the building. "So you're checking up on me? I'm not a baby."

"Why did you take Edgerton's bait? You don't have to prove yourself to him." Don said, "You knew that back during the sniper case. I thought you hated him."

"Don, I'm not taking anyone's bait. I'm in control here."

Don shook his head, "You worry the hell out of me. Dad too. You even sound like Edgerton. So why are you living with him? You told Dad you had your own apartment."

"It's complicated."

Don shook his head, "Try me."

Charlie sighed, "You're going to be very angry, and I want your promise that you won't yell."

Don shook his head, "If you're doing something that will cause me to yell, you're damn right I'm going to."

Charlie exhaled a cloud of smoke and sighed, "I'm with Thomas."

Don paused. "This is what you meant by being taken care of."

Don reeled back in horror. "He's buying you. He's given you home, food, money, in exchange for... oh god, Charlie. This isn't the way to go."

"It's the only way I've got." Charlie said, "And i might've been hesitant at first, but I am consciously involved. I want this."

"Look what he's doing to you... Has he hurt you at all?" Don asked, moving to his brother's side.

Charlie wasn't sure how to respond to Don's concern. His emotions had been so confusing lately. Thomas wasn't kind, but he wasn't abusive per se. Charlie's pause was enough for DOn's agent training to kick in, "Charlie, you don't deserve this. You don't have to be there. I can get you out, safely."

Charlie blinked back tears, "It's not abusive, I swear, Don."

Don placed his hands on Charlie's forearms, "Charlie, then why are you getting upset?"

"Because he'll never love me. He looks at me as below him. subservient. I'm used to being a freak but not for my weaknesses, usually for my strengths. Thomas... its as if he can sense what hurts the most and he uses it. He knows how to play me, but Don, maybe I want to be. Maybe I want this experience."

Don shook his head, "You can't mean that. Charlie, you're changing."

"He is too, Don." charlie said, "He's becoming more gentle, more loving. I know it won't lead anywhere but when he's done with me, perhaps his next one won't get it as badly."

Don's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You sound like a beaten house wife."

Charlie set his jaw and turned away, blinking back tears. "Its just for a littlewhile. He's going to get bored eventually."

"And what happens to you, Charlie?"

"I learn that for some people love does not exist." Charlie finished his cigarette, flicking it, albeit poorly.

Don shook his head, "Charlie, you're in a bad, dangerous situation. You might not survive it till it's over. Come home, we'll get edgerton transferred. We'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe, Don." Charlie stood up, straightening himself, "I've always been safe. I want to feel what he makes me feel. I'm with thomas, Don, I'm sorry."

Don shook his head, "PLease, Charlie... come home, for one night. Just one night. we miss you. Dad mopes around, as much as he wouldn't want you to know that. Everyone at the office is wondering about you. Larry and Amita don't know what to think. Have you spoken to them?"

Charlie shook his head. "I've been busy."

"YOu deserve better then to be someone's abusive toy."

"He's not abusive. I did this willingly. It's not his fault he'll never love me. There's nothing I can do about that. What we have, is worth keeping for now." Charlie said, looking down.

"One night, Charlie, please." begged Don.

Charlie nodded, "Ok, but i've got a class tomorrow in the morning... so I won't be able to stay all day."

Don nodded, "Tomorrow is saturday."

Charlie snorted. Now that the Edgerton secret was out, telling Don that he was taking Thomas' beginner course wasn't so scary. "I am taking a beginner's rifle course."

Don's jaw set, "Charlie... why?"

"It's a good feeling. Don't pretend that your first bullseye wasn't incredible."

Don nodded, "It was, but at least I had you, Dad and Mom there to celebrate it with me."

Charlie got his point and nodded. He turned and went inside. His next class was waiting for him. Don squeezed his shoulder, "Dinner is at six."

Charlie nodded and showed Don from the classroom before turning to the class, starting out with an apology for the last two weeks.

The relief and worry in Alan's voice was heart wrenching at the least. Alan tightly embraced his youngest son, burying his head into Charlie's shoulder, "Where have you been? Whatever happened... whatever is wrong, we'll fix it Charlie, together."

Charlie pulled back slightly from his father, "I'm sorry... I'm just sorry Dad. I should be a better son. I will be, I promise, everything will be alright."

Alan pulled back and gawked at his son, "Bad son? Whatever made you think that you were a bad son?"

"Name it, I've done it." Charlie said. He took a step back, shoulders hunched, head down, "I'm sorry..."

Alan shook his head, "Charlie, I love you, you know that, right?"

Charlie numbly nodded. Don watched the interaction between the two, hand over his mouth in contemplation. Edgerton had done quite the number on Charlie, no pun intended. Charlie moved back another step. He seemed afraid of his family. "dad... I just... I want a nice peaceful dinner. I've just been really confused lately, and I need to figure it out." Charlie poorly attempted to smile, "You know me and my brain."

Alan nodded, "Yes, I do, but you usually come to me with your problems. We can fix it. You, Don and myself."

Charlie looked up at his father, looking every bit the child, "Can you fix me Dad? I don't know what to think anymore."

Alan, as if possible, felt his heart break twice. He embraced his youngest again. "You don't need to be fixed. Come, lets eat. You can talk to us."

Charlie smiled, as if in relief, and was about to follow his father when his cellphone rang. Charlie unconsciously grew rigid and raised his index finger, to signify that it'd be just a moment. Don took a deep breath and crossed his arms. Alan raised an eyebrow and walked to the kitchen, confused and his worry still apparent. Charlie rubbed his forehead as he spoke in a quiet tone, "No. I won't be home tonight. Didn't you get my message? I'm sorry... I know I should've talked to you in person. It's just for the night, I know... I know Thomas."

Charlie looked up at Don and his disappointed face. Charlie felt what was left of his happiness leave him. "Ok... First thing tomorrow. Yup. I'm just sorry."

Charlie moved the phone from his ear and shut it. "He hung up on me."

"You need to end this. I know its hard, Charlie, but he's getting worse... obsessive."

Charlie nodded, "I know."

"Then do something about it."

"It's my fault I am in this mess." Charlie said, his voice dangerously sad for Don's liking.

Don placed his hands on CHarlie's shoulders, "I can be there with you, and I'll always be there for you. I've got your back, Charlie, always."

Charlie let a tear slip and he nodded, "I know. I made this bed, Don, I'm going to have to sleep in it."

"No. This isn't your fault, Charlie, you're trapped. We can get you out."

"Things were going so well."

"Well, now they aren't. The good is not worth the bad." Don said, mentally adding, I don't know what good has come from this.

Charlie moved forward, trusting Don, and placing his head on Don's shoulder. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I've been thinking about my life... and Don, I just... don't know whats going on."

"Describe it to me. what do you think when you wake in the morning?"

Charlie looked into Don's face, "I look at Thomas and I wonder why he's with me?"

I feel the same way, thought Don. "Why?"

charlie shrugged, calming himself down, "I don't know why. He's an amazing instructor. He's in charge of his entire life. Every single thing, he controls. it's amazing. He never gets stressed out, unless I piss him off, and he's wealthy and successful... and then I look at myself. I can do math. that's it. I don't know how to do anything else. I'm not good at anything else... I feel so inadequate."

Don made Charlie look at him in his eyes, "Charlie, you're not useless. Edgerton is an asshole who thinks he can control you, but he can't, Charlie. I am constantly amazed at how your mind works. I wouldn't want it any other way. Charlie, we need you here. Why would you stay in a house where you're being demeaned, when you can stay in a house where you'll be loved."

Charlie rubbed his face, "This is why I'm crazy. I want to hold out, till he gets nice again. He is changing. God, I need a cigarette."

Charlie moved towards the door and Don stopped him. "Throw them out. Stay here, where you'll be safe and loved."

"Don. He's an expert sniper. What am I supposed to do? He could come in the night and hurt any one of us."

Don's eyes widened, "Are you saying that he's threatened your life? That's illegal, Charlie, and we can have him arrested."

Charlie shook his head, "No, no... No arresting. I don't want him arrested. He won't hurt you guys. He won't kill any of us."

Don brought Charlie over to the couch, sitting him, "And will he hurt you?"

Charlie shrugged and looked down. "Most likely not."

"Most likely? Has he ever hurt you?"

Charlie merely nodded. There was a pause for a moment as Don struggled for things to say. Charlie just seemed as if he were going to return to Edgerton's without a fight. Don sighed. Perhaps Terry... "Charlie... What if you came to work with me tomorrow? We need your help on the case."

"I don't consult anymore."

"You love consulting. You went into applied maths so that you can apply your genius, Charlie. Don't let Edgerton take that away from you." Don was becoming desperate, despising how Charlie spoke, shoulders hunched, as if he were trying ot shrink. "You're worth more than that, Charlie."

Charlie opened his mouth and paused, "I'm already in trouble."

"I want you to talk to Terry. I need you to." Don paused, "You knew before coming here that I'd have a hard time letting you go back to Edgerton."

Charlie nodded, "I know... but why do I have to talk to Terry? I mean, what can she say that I don't already know?"

"She can talk to you about other men who are in your situation." Don said, "She can talk to you about your options. It doesn't have to be like this. it's time to get out and survive this."

Charlie looked down, his face brooding still, "I'm scared."

Don had almost missed what Charlie had said, it was spoken so quietly. Don pulled his younger brother into a hug, where Charlie let out his frustrations, and Don tried to will as much strength to his younger brother as he could muster. Alan watched from the kitchen, proud of his boys. He only wished he had protected Charlie better.


	6. 6

It was the first good night since that day on the balcony. Charlie was curled in his bed covers, sleeping instead of waking early for Edgerton's class. Charlie's dreams weren't entirely bad, but the majority of them were laced in fear. Currently, Charlie was dreaming of Larry accepting the Nobel Peace Prize, and thanking Charlie. Amita was there, squeezing his hand. Don and Alan were standing and applauding. There was a big band playing his mother's favorite song. His mother was even there, if only in song. He was laughing and waving to Larry who looked so happy. He appeared to be ten years younger, jumping up and down in his hawaiian shirt and commenting about how he must be trapped in an alternate universe. The creaking of the door to his bedroom awoke him. Don's head was poking through. Charlie looked up and smiled, "Good morning."

Don laughed in relief. It was as if Charlie hadn't left. The young professor was surrounded by his chalk boards, text books and Einstein bed sheets. His curly brown hair was askew and his smile large. "You look like youre five Charlie. Now come and help Dad and I with lunch."

Charlie blinked, "It's lunch time? I overslept! I had class this morning!"

Charlie scrambled up, putting on his jeans, searching for a shirt. He dragged a hand through his hair. Don was shaken from his own dream into the reality that Charlie was still frightened of his significant other. Don moved to Charlie and physically stopped the younger's pacing. "You're not seeing him today. We're going to have lunch, and then go to the office."

Charlie looked up in horror and then swallowed it, nodding. "We'll see."

"No. Charlie, You're going to stand up to him. Today." Don's words were almost orders, but calmer, with support behind them.

Charlie shifted his feet, "He's going to be angry. I mean, I am not even paying for these courses."

"He's training you to be like him." Don said, "I see it... with the smokes, and your devil-may-care attitude from the other day, and this shooting range stuff. No more. I want Charlie back."

Charlie nodded and rubbed his face. "Ok...ok... but the consequences of my actions are going to be partially your fault."

"What consequences? Come on Charlie, its me, Don. You've never had trouble talking to me." Don sat down, pulling Charlie back to the bed.

Charlie leaned on his knees, taking a deep breath, "We... its so hard to talk about, Don."

"I know it is, but It'll be ok. I've got your back."

Charlie nodded, "The other night, when you followed me back to Thomas' apartment, he punished me."

"What does punish mean?"

"We... had relations without my... wanting to, exactly." Charlie looked down, his throat caught up.

Don moved to Charlie's knees, looking into his brother's face. Charlie was shaking and holding back tears. Charlie wiped at his eyes, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. I mean, I could've stopped him if I wanted to."

"Oh Charlie... This wasn't your fault. It does matter. Edgerton raped you."

Charlie picked his head up and placed a hand over Don's mouth, "No... no that's not what happened. We would've been with each other later that night anyway... He generally isn't like that. It was a one time deal."

Don covered Charlie's hand with his own and brought it down to his chest, "Charlie, it happened once. It doesn't make it ok. We're going to keep you safe, away from Edgerton. We'll get him arrested and out of your life. I know you can't trust many people, but trust us."

Charlie nodded, "Ok, I trust you."

Don stood up and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "Thank you. I love you Charlie."

"I'm sorry..." Charlie whispered, letting the tears go down his face.

"Shhh... Everything will be alright." Don helped Charlie get himself together before going downstairs to lunch.

Alan looked at his sons as they entered the kitchen. Charlie didn't look much better off, but he could tell the good night's sleep had done some good. Alan walked to his youngest and gently squeezed his shoulder, "I made some soup, your favorite, and the ice tea should be about ready. It's the sun brewed kind."

Charlie smiled a bit and nodded, still looking at his feet. "Thanks."

Alan smiled, "Have a seat boys. Tell me what's going on."

Don sat down and said quietly, "that's up to Charlie to tell."

Charlie accepted the soup and swirled his spoon in it before answering, "I have been in a relationship with someone and I can't get out of it... It's abusive."

Charlie took a deep breath. It was scary, but it actually felt good to finally admit it. Alan breathed deeply through his nose, "Someone is hurting you?"

Charlie nodded, "I never found my own apartment, Dad, I have been staying with someone. I was never consulting."

"Is this relationship over?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't know yet."

Alan moved his hand over Charlie's, "Thank you for telling me. Your home is here, Charlie. Don and I will do everything we can to stop this man from hurting you."

Don nodded, "Do you have anything from the night he... hurt you? Evidence? saved phone messages? I would like to start building a case."

Charlie shook his head, "No evidence... I haven't worn those clothes since then. Thomas called me last night when i was sleeping, but i shut the phone off."

"So there could be a message?" Don prompted.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah... I could get those things to you."

Don nodded, "How about after lunch, we go to the office, and record it down, in case there's anything we can use, and I'll go to Edgerton's for the clothing."

Alan raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name Edgerton. To his credit, Alan kept mum. Char lie rubbed his face, "Ok, but what if he's there? What if something goes wrong, or he comes after me?"

"we protect you, buddy, it's what I do best." Don said.

Charlie, whose worries had lessened slightly, smiled softly and began to eat his soup. He looked up at his father, "Best soup ever, Dad."

"Any time, Charlie." the oldest Eppes responded, understanding the need for a subject change.

Charlie sat in the conference room, looking at his knees, painfully aware that most people were wondering why he was there when there weren't any cases for him to help out on. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, Terry, What was that?"

Terry smiled encouragingly at the younger Eppes, "I need you to reccount the experience, so its documented."

"Do I have to? I'd rather not." Charlie said, his eyes flicking down to his knees again.

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that we need to make a case to get Edgerton in jail."

"I don't want Edgerton in jail."

Terry moved slightly closer to Charlie. "What do you want?"

"To go back. It was easier. I mean, he's so mad right now."

Terry's training was a strong cover for her face, but inside she was screaming. She had grown to love Charlie like a younger brother. Everyone on the team was extremely protective of him. Terry took a chance and reached out, placing her hand on Charlie's knee, "Charlie, Do you want to go back to Edgerton, where he hurts you?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't expect it to be this hard. I thought... I really thought Don would take care of everything."

"Now would be the time to help Don out. He can't build a case on his own. Edgerton took a lot of control away from you, didn't he?"

Charlie looked up and nodded, "It was about control. The entire thing... Thomas came to me asking for help on an equation, which wasn't true. I haven't done any math. In fact, he hates it when i do math in the house. I don't understand why. It relates to his courses, and his job."

"What did he control?"

Charlie rubbed his face, "I'm not feeling very well."

Terry handed him his untouched glass of water. Charlie took a small sip and nodded in thanks. "Basically, He did everything. I was like an object. The entire thing started at a shooting range. We discussed the difference between hands on experience and classroom mathematics. I can't pretend that I didn't like it. You know that feeling, right?"

Terry nodded, "Sometimes I go to the shooting range to clear my head."

Charlie nodded, "Clearing my head. That's it. That's what it did... it's addicting. It makes you want to stay and do everything correctly to please it... and to not mess up. When you do screw things up, it just makes you feel... terrible."

"Edgerton makes you feel terrible."

Charlie looked up, "Shooting... Thomas... they're the same thing. Both can be very controlling. Both have an intoxicating adrenal response. Both have put me in harms way."

"When did he assault you?"

Charlie began to sip his water, shutting down. Terry's voice became more soothing, like a mother would her son, "Charlie... It's alright to talk about. You can talk about it here. You're safe."

Charlie's hands began to shake, "I was writing on the windows... he erased everything. I had lunch with Don at 12:35, Monday at O. Thomas and I went there near every day. We got into a fight, because he discovered that I wasn't consulting like I said."

"Why do you think you did that?"

"It was Thomas' idea. He wanted me to be open about it, and I said no. I thought Don and Dad would kill me. I thought my academic career would be over. I also was embarassed because Thomas has always been condescending to me, mocking me. I wasn't... proud of myself."

"So Don finding out must have been scary to you."

Charlie nodded, "I ran. Don followed. I thought I had gotten away but he ran into Thomas. That's when Thomas got angry."

"Did he hit you?"

"He never had to. He was intimidating enough."

Terry returned to her seat and Charlie fell silent again. Terry refilled his water glass and Charlie took a sip before continuing, "He erased my equations and took me to the balcony. I was afraid, but I never thought he'd... you know... without my consent, but it was punishment. I just shut down. When he was done, he left... it's when I started smoking."

On that note, Charlie's fingers began to twitch. He bit his lip and looked around, as if suddenly realizing where he was. You couldn't smoke in federal buildings. He hadn't smoked since Don asked him to throw them away. Charlie looked down, more ashamed. Terry smiled at him, supportively, "You're a strong man, Charlie."

"What are you talking about? I lived in fear by my own volition. I was a captive because I wanted to be."

"Or were too afraid to leave. You're not alone, Charlie, and this wasn't your fault. In fact, you displayed some amazing defense skills that not many could muster. What you called shutting down is really just a way to make the damage occur at a lesser degree. You did that naturally. You also accepted help from all of us. You're here right now. You're in control. You're a strong man, Charlie."

Charlie at this point had broken into tears again, and Terry didn't hesitate to take him in her arms.

Don knocked briskly on the door to 2408. He waited a good moment before the door was opened. Edgerton leaned in the doorway, "And to what do I owe the pleasure to, Agent Eppes? You haven't seen your younger Eppes counterpart running around, have you?"

Don's eyes smouldered in unleashed rage. His hands were behind his back, knuckles white. Don smiled falsely, "I'd like you to come to the station for some questioning. I'm also here to collect Charlie's things."

Edgerton lowered his eyes into slits, "I don't think that's your decision to make."

Don held up a sheet of paper, "I have his written consent. I could come back with a warrant, if you'd like."

Edgerton opened his door, allowing the older Eppes in. Don briskly walked through the apartment. He collected as much as he could before finding what he wanted. There was a plastic bag in the corner of the room, filled with one change of clothes. Edgerton moved forward, "What's this about, Don?"

Don turned on Edgerton, "You raped my brother. I wish I could just throw this badge away and kick your ass, but I won't. I'd rather see you raped in jail."

Edgerton could feel the anger radiating from the agent. "So when two males consent within a relationship, its called rape to you?"

Don shut his eyes, controlling himself. He reopened them to begin to take his things outside. "It would be best if you came willingly to the station."

Edgerton scoffed, "You want to try to kick my ass? Go for it."

Don only needed a little more pushing when Edgerton pulled back to swing. Don grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. "That's all I needed."

Edgerton hissed out as one of Don's fists connected with the sniper's stomach. Edgerton grabbed for Don's neck, his face cold and calculated. Don grabbed a wrist and twisted it around, forcing Edgerton to the ground, handcuffing him. After a quick reading of the rights, Don looked down at the squirming body of his brother's rapist. The rage returned and Don kicked him down, "Stay still!"

Edgerton yelled out, "I'll get off. You know it. Charlie is insignificant and I'm well respected."

Don kicked him once more. "You will be convicted of rape, assaulting a federal agent, and whatever else I can get you for."

Edgerton began to swear, struggling more, "You're going down, Eppes. It doesn't matter that I fucked him whether he liked it or not. What matters is that I am believed more than he is. You've got no proof."

Don leaned down and punched Edgerton in the face, "Correction, stay still and shut up."

Don lifted Edgerton from the ground by the handcuffs, forcing him out of the apartment. With his free hand, he grabbed the evidence bag and Charlie's other things. Even with the uneven loads, he managed to get Edgerton into his car. He called ahead to make sure Charlie was in a different part of the building, so as not to see Edgerton.

Edgerton went straight into a holding cell. Don stormed into the office to meet David. David put his hands up, "Charlie is fine, he's at a restaurant with Terry. There hasn't been a breech of confidence. You, myself and Terry are the only ones who know."

Don smiled and undid the top of his shirt, revealing a bug, "And the jury that listens to the confession."


	7. epilogue short

Amita and Larry sat wide-eyed as Charlie took a breath during his story. Larry's hand covered his mouth and Amita's eyes were watering. Charlie rubbed his face, "That's why I haven't been around lately."

Charlie sipped his coffee, thankful for the solitude that the hiking trail gave. He had invited Amita and Larry on a hike, wanting to share. He hadn't spoken to them in ages, and as his friends, they deserved to know. Larry took a deep breath, "Oh Charles... that's horrible. I can't even imagine."

"We don't know what to say," Amita continued, "We're here for you. We love you. You can share anything with us." Amita wiped her eyes, "You're incredible to have survived that."

Charlie nodded, still nervous to discuss the past few weeks, "That's what the group says. Terry reccomended me this group for men... they call us survivors."

"You are, Charles, in every sense of the word." Larry said.

Charlie looked up at them, smiling, his own eyes wet, "Thank you. For understanding, and being accepting. I mean, I've got a long way to go, but I'll be needing your friendships more and more each day."

Both Larry and Amita took one of Charlie's hands. Charlie continued, as if their hands were conduits for love and support. "Thomas was arrested that day. With the confession, and what little physical evidence there was, we built a case. He got in trouble for hitting Don. He's in jail. I left before the sentencing. I testified."

Charlie shivered at the memory, "He lost it in the middle of the precedings, and just started yelling at me. It was the most scared I have ever been. I'm sorry for getting so wrapped up in that life. I... I just couldn't see a way out once I was in."

Larry and Amita, again at a loss for words, leaned over and embraced Charlie. Charlie for the first time in weeks, was beginning to feel normal again and felt perhaps he could trust again. He was surrounded by those who wanted to love him, not hurt him. Everyone at one time in their lives must survive some traumatic event. Charlie had survived his and had a support system to embrace him, family.

the end


End file.
